forgotten_ashesfandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael
Raphael is one of the four arch angels created by God, and is one of the oldest, not to mention one of the most powerful, supernatural beings in existence. History Raphael bound Azazel under a desert called Dudael according to Enoch 10:4–6: And again the Lord said to Raphael: "Bind Azazel hand and foot, and cast him into the darkness: and make an opening in the desert, which is in Dudael, and cast him therein. And place upon him rough and jagged rocks, and cover him with darkness, and let him abide there for ever, and cover his face that he may not see light. And on the day of the great judgement he shall be cast into the fire." Power and Abilities As an archangel of God and a celestial being, Archangel Raphael is extremely powerful. * Nigh-Omnipotence: Raphael is among one of the most powerful celestial beings in existence. * Angelic Possession: '''Raphael, like all celestial beings, requires a human vessel in order to physically interact with humans on Earth, as it is a law that applies for all angelic beings. * '''Immortality: Raphael, like all celestial beings, is not subjected to time, aging, or diseases, and doesn't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain himself. Raphael does, however, like all celestial beings because they're all siblings of one another, age and mature. * Pathokinesis: Raphael, like all Archangels, have the ability to generate divine light. He can ignite or disintegrate any object or thing by touch. This ability also allows him to exorcise demons by placing his hand upon the forehead of someone they're possessing. And he has the ability to purify the souls of those affected by demons. * Invulnerability: Raphael, like all archangels, is resistant to any form of harm whatsoever, and can't even be harmed by other beings, unless something angelic is involved, or if he is fighting another archangel. * Superhuman Strength: Like all angels, Raphael's presence within a vessel dramatically increases said vessel's strength, allowing him to exert steel-bending levels of physical power, strike with considerable force, single-handedly send grown men across as room, and lift enormous weights with ease. * Superhuman Speed: Raphael's speed makes him appear as a blur of motion to the human eye. * Healing Factor: When Raphael's vessel does get damaged by something angelic, he can heal the wound(s) instantly. * Flight: Raphael can spread his wings out and can instantly take flight. * Invisibility: '''Raphael can become completely invisible when need be, whether he is possessing someone or not. * '''Illusion Based Shapeshifting: '''Raphael can alter his appearance to others, whether he is possessing a human vessel or not. * '''Teleportation: Raphael, like all celestial beings, can vanish and reappear anywhere in time, space, and any place on the face of the Earth. * Healing: '''Like all angel's Raphael can heal humans. * '''Telekinesis: Raphael can move people and or objects just by thinking. ** Electrokinesis: Raphael can generate strong electrical currents from his body, as well as manipulate and control electricity. ** Pyrokinesis: He can light candles from afar with only a thought * Exorcism: Raphael can expel demons just by simply touching the body that they're possessing. * Superhuman Intelligence: Raphael possesses an immense amount of knowledge of the Universe. * Resurrection: Raphael, like all archangels, can raise the dead. * Telepathy: Raphael has the ability to communicate using his minds and read the minds of others. ** Dreamwalking: Raphael, like all angels, can enter the dreams and mind of humans. * Induced Sedation: Raphael, like all angels, can cause humans to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead. Vulnerabilites and Weaknesses * God - God can kill Raphael. * Enochian Sigils - Enochian sigils can hold Raphael in place, banish him away, or hide a human from his supernatural senses. * Latin Exorcism - A Latin exorcism can banish Raphael from his body and back to heaven. * Other Archangels - Raphael's archangel brethren can defeat and temporarily weaken him. Category:Characters